Tong Vfang Xien Qi
by Nin-Roku
Summary: Will naruto save the world from Myoujou rising or will the world face yet another coming of Myoujou that nearly tore the heavens and hell apart. Follow along as Naruto rise to power or falls from grace with the Kimis of sins and Himegimis of virtues
1. Chapter One: Seven Sins Unleashed!

Tong Vfang Xien Qi

**Nin-Roku**: Hi everyone! im Nin-roku author of this story this is just the first chapter but if i get review on if this is good or not i'll start writin the 2nd chapter! also i dont other anything i dont own naruto or mai-hime/otome. but i do own what the mai hime/otome are wearing well some of them! anyways and the movies i shall be using in this. if i did own naruto and mai-hime/otome i would be on my own little island i bought. **_-sulks-_**

_Naruto: _YEAH! everyone! review review! i wanna know what happens next! an how i met them seven sins! YATTA!

Haruka: NARU-CHAN STOP YELLING DAMNIT! THATS UNBECOMING OF A YOUNG WOMAN BARRIOR!

_Naruto: _HAY YOUR YELLING SO WHY CANT I!

Yukino: Haruka-chan its Warrior **_-cleans her glasses-_**

Haruka: Thats what i said yukino!

_Naruto: _now it wasnt!

Haruka: WAS TO!

_Naruto: _WAS NOT!

Haruka: WAS TO!

_Naruto: _WAS NOT!

Haruka: WAS TO!

_Naruto: _WAS NOT!

**_-walks in nao, midori, mikoto, kyuubi, akira, nina, natsuki an everyone else goes deaf for a few minutes after hearing the lour moths yelling at each other-_**

Nao: **-rubs her ears**- hot damn i didnt know there was a mini-haruka! **_-grumbles-_**oi Kiku-san and **Roku-kun**! how come your not hurtin like the rest of us!

**_-everyone turns their attention away from haruka and mini-haruka to yukino ad Roku-kun-_**

**Nin-Roku** and Yukino: -pulls out ear plugs at the same time- what nao-chan/Yuuki-san?

_**Everyone minus nao**_** herself:**** NAO-CHAN!** -looks at Roku-Kun-

**Nin-Roku: _-rubs the back of her next_** sheepishly- hehe nao my fav i sorry D': any who. the pairing go like this **_-pulls out a large scroll out of nowhere-_**

**_Everyone:_** Where'd you get that and what you mean by pairings?

**Nin-Roku:** -clears her throat- Naruto x (blank), Haruko x Yukino _**-haruko stops yelling with her mini self an looks at author, while yukino blushs**_- who will be naruto's parents until i think if i want natsuki an shizuru to be them maybe idk yet hmm moving on, Natsuki x shizuru (no brainer), Mikoto x nao, Akira x (blank), Midori x yohku parents to nao, Sasuke x noone so far, Sakura x ino

Nao: OI! JUST WAIT A MINUTE IF IM YOUR FAV CHAR THEN WHY I PAIRED WITH MIKOTO! and why are my parents midori and yohku -looks to yohko- no offence i do like you.

Yohko: none taken

Mikoto: _**-lift head up from Roku-kun's food-**_ no mai? why im not paired with mai? **_-eyes nao then glomps an rubs her face in nao's chest- _**not as big as mai's but much softer an firmer.

Nin-Roku: OI! MY CHICKEN STRIPS! **_-turns into a chibi roku-kun an draws a circle in the dirt with her finger sulking-_**

Nao: _**-blushs bright**_ _**red-**_ MI-KO-TO! LET ME GO!

Midori: MIKOTO GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU SHE-MAN! _**-rushs to her newly appointed daughter's aid-**_

Mai: **_-rubs soothing circles onto chibi-roku's back-_** there there i'll make you some more.

Kyuubi and Co.: Do to Roku-kun's chicken delima the rest of the pairing will be announced in teh 2nd chapters if there are reviews also put in some input on who akira's, nina's. mai's an shiho's should be paired with. since roku was thinking of putting akira and haku together. and if you havent figured it out there will be a few shemale and male characters turn female characters, **_-kyuubi and the rest of the characters read off a tele-promt-_** mikoto, sakura, natsuki, haku, naruto and chie.

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki's a shemale hmm Ruku-kun care to explain?

**Chibi Nin-Roku:** **_-whimpers an hides behind mai as Kyohime appares behind Shizuru-_** i i i thought you would like to have natsuki's children! please dont eat me! **_-cries-_**

Natsuki: Shizuru stop it your scaring her! she'll never finish the story if you scare her!**_ -walks over to mai an picks up roku an rocks her back an forth then looks to the readers-_** an now for the story

-Chapter One: Seven Sins Unleashed!-

Stumbling over her own small feet trying to escape the mob of shinobi and civilians chasing after him. 4 year old naruto turn down the streets of konoha an back alleys hoping to find a place to hide. While rounding a corner her foot catchs on a overturned trashcan an falls down with a dull thud, shaking her head to clear herself of the dizzyness an tryss to stand up. a few seconds after standing she hears the sound of the mob growing closer, spying the forest to near her right he makes a dash for it unconsciously running straight into training ground 44 also know as the Forest of Death.

"THERES THE DEMON CHILD! AFTER HIM!" yelled a unknown civilian as the mob looks for the small child.

Panicing naruto runs fast stumbling over above ground tree roots, down branchs, small stones an pebbles. Hiding behind a large tree root naruto watchs as the mob runs buy him a few yards an looks around.

"Come out kyuubi brat and die like a demon you are!" said a chuunin as he unconsciously stood on the large tree root naruto was hiding under.

as silently as a 4 year old child can manage naruto slowly crawled backwards out of her hiding place an slowly stands up then starts to back up slowly into the shadows made by the trees behind her. unknowingly backs her self down into a fracture in the ground an falling. as She screams the mob turns then runs towards the scream an looks down just intime to see naruto disapper from view.

"well I guess the little bitch finally gone!" a jounin says to the mob as everyone starts to whoop an cheer for the death of kyuubi blatenly ignoing lights coming from the whole that the kyuubi vessel fell into.

a newly ranked chuunin looked over one of his friends shoulders spying a light from the corner of his eyes an gasp out loudly seeing seven people apparing around the fractured. he eyed them slowly starting from the far left.

a tall man assuming it was a man nearing 8ft in height with midnight black hair in spikes almost like the famous kakashi of anbu black ops hair, with long braided side-burns. His eyes golden yellow with slits as pupils thoses of a cat but sharper, slightly bulging muscles of contained underneithe golden brown skin. the mans clothing consited of a black leather sleeveless vest with the coller popped an gold trimming an a small design of a cat over the left chest in the color of red an the kenji for gluttony on his right brest black with golden trim, black fingerless leather gloves on his hands. slightly baggy black cargo pants with gold trim littered with endless pockets it would seem an black steel toed combat boots. strapped to the mans back was a giant claymore sword, the blade from what kashu could tell was black as night with a pulsing red aura the guard was made of gold with small bands of orange gems and black diamons in teh shape of a cats head witht he sword coming out of it, the handle was black leather with design of what looks like a cat and a phoenix dancing around each other. at the end of the handle was made of gold an the center was a medium size golden gem slightly glowing. all in all he looked deadly especially witht he aura of raw and uncontrolable power rolling off him in hefty waves.

next to him was a short pre-teen girl with long midnight black blue hair and soft auburn eyes. her face steeled into a cold indifference looking straight back at him. her clothes were short sleeved shirt with a dark purple leather vest, with pockets on the side an trimmed in dark blue. a design of a bird or angel on her right brest and the kenji for pride over her left. she wore a fingerless purple leather glove on her left hand an her right hand had on a simple purple steel looking gauntlet on it with a bulge over the top fo the hand trimmed in red. her pants her simple pair of shinobi pants with fewer pockets then her counter part next to her. but had the same pair of boots as the first. resting upside down on her back was a large sword but smaller then the claymore its blade was also black but with purple aura around the blade. the blade it self had a design on it with was in red the guard was simple steel but on closer imspection the swords blade held 2 red eyes in it. another weapon crossing over the blade forming a X patter was a Bident(A trident with two prongs instead of the usual three; in mythology, the god Neptune carried a Trident, while his brother Pluto, god of the underworld carried a Bident) giving off a cool aura of the ocean front.

to the right of her was a well he couldn't tell from the shinobi gear the person was wearing an the mask covering their face but left their eyes visble. the gear was all black but the vest had a X design on it an within the X held pockets on each line of the X while it was purple in color.(think akira's mai-otome robe sorry i couldnt discribe it better) with a standard katan strapped to their back. but in their hands held a double-bladed kunais with black design of a giant frog. on the person's chest on their lef side was a design of a frog an on the right was teh kenji for sloth.

in the center of the seven people stood a tall woman around 6'4 with yellow blonde hair and stricked purple eyes. she was wearing sleeveless shirt with mesh over top of it an a off pea green leather vest with the kenji for envy on her left breast and a design of a bull on the right. her hands wore white steel gauntlets. at her wasit dangling near her right leg rested a giant size ball of a mace with large spikes on it. with a connecting chain to the handle which rested at/on her left hip. an combat books like the rest. but the difference was she held within her arms the kyuubi vessel whos hair was plastard to her face with sweat. the child's chest rose an fell slowly as if the child was in deep sleep which from what kashu could tell it was.

the fifth person was a older woman problly not much older then his older brother Taki of 25. her orange hair held high in a pony tail at the back of her head. her green eyes shown so much disgust pointed towards them much like the others eyes held. she wore a bluish black short sleeve shirt with a open v-neck showing off her black bra with red flames on the left sleeve. on her right brest was the kenji for lust and a design of a rhinoceros on her left. wrapped around her neck a long red scraf, her pants were black with 2 red belts wrapped around her wasit an red strapped around the top an bottom of both her knees. her shoes unlike the rest were black with red trim. on her back in a X shape were 2 giant labrys and 2 smaller labrys on her wasit hooked into the belts. while she helds a standard katan in her hands covered in fingerless gloves.

next to her was a mini version of her self but with no pony tail an jaded green eyes.a similar outfit to the man but instead of black an gold its black and red. on her left brest of her vest was the kenji for greed and on her right was a design of a spider with glowing red eyes. instead of her older look-a-like her hands are in twin metal claws with red nails that seem to glow an lenghten.

the last person kashu stared at was a older version of the 2nd girl but with longer dark blue black midnight hair and bright forest green eyes. her outfit was the same as the 2nd girls but with blood red trim. instead of swords or blades like the others or maces she had a strange weapon on her back and similar ones but smaller held at her wasit and 2 on each side of her ankles. on her right breast was a kenji for wrath and a design of a wolf on the left. the aura surround the woman was icy like from she was the personifcation of snow country it self in human flesh. the tempeture around the woman was icy just as the aura she put out.

the glare he recieved from her made him piss him self an stumble backers an give a yelp. which had all men an women in the mob turn an look at him wondering what made him yelp.

"hay Kashu whats the matter man? we killed the kyuubi brat you should be rejoycing like the rest of us. what got you white as a ghost" says Odo kashu's teamate from when they were genins.

Kashu could do nothing but shakely left his hand an point towards the group of seven an mutter "the kyuubi brat i-" an before kashu could finish uttering his words a loud boom was heard followed by his head exploded leaving brain matter, flesh an blood over the ground and over Odo an few others in the mob who were close.

Obo following back looking terrifed at what just happened look to where Kashu had pointed an saw 6 women and a man standing around the whole where the naruto had fallen into but upon/apon noticing the blonde woman in the middle held the kyuubi brat an the last woman holding a smokeing weapon before she puts it back up. the other shinobi in the mob went on guard taken out their kunais and other ninja tools while the civilians picked up tree limbs an other items they found around them.

"You there blondie give us the demon brat an leave with your lives or die with the demon." demanded a civilian stupidest enough thinking they would turn the boy over after saying it was a demon. but saddly he was wrong.

"This child isn't a demon. Are you blind? this child looking nothing like a demon! so no we aint given'er to you!" yelled Haruka at the man hugging the child closer to her body shielding her from their view.

the man seeing that his demand was not going to be met willingly he an the rest charged at the small group intent on killing them all. but what they hadn't expected was that the seven they charged were demons them selfs. unknowingly sealed their fates and a trip to hell. screams were of agony was heard all over konoha that night an the release of raw power drew the hokage an all the surround shinobi to their position.


	2. An

Nin-Roku: I put this in the naruto section because all I did was change his gender NOT his name. and N-A-R-U-K-O isn't even a actual character in the manga -.-' so this belongs in the naruto section not some character added for the fans. if you don't like my answer then you can kiss my cherry arse. Also I would like to say sorry for posting chapter 2 it was finished but apparently it didnt say so i will be taking it down an finishing it then reporting it again I am sorry. 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter two: Naru-Chan's adoption and konoha new clan!

**-In the Hokage Tower an hour before-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned deeply as he stares at the mountains and mountains of paper work siting in the in box on his desk. signing deeply he takes out his pipe an uses a small E rank fire jutsu to light it an begins a war with the bane of all kages everywhere (*cough* but sound*cough*). *30 minutes later* Sarutobi rubs his face while taking off his Hokage hat a stares out the window.

"Sometimes being Hokage isn't worth it -looks at the picture of the 4th- You my friend are problly laughing at my dismay right now." sarutobi says with a deep regret lacing his voice as he spoke.

looking down at the villagers celebrating the kyuubi no yoku's defeat unbeknownst that the village little hero naruto is being chasing by a mob of shinobi and civilian's alike. after 10 minutes of staring out at the village he returns back this desk to finish as much of the vile paper work he could before going to visit naruto an give her the gift he got for her then head home and to bed.

**-In naruto's mind scape after falling in the fracture-**

We find our small hero floating in a sewer moving with the small current heading deeper into her mind before coming to a stop in front of a giant Obsidian steel-bar (saying Obsidian bar cage sounded funny so yea) cage. Drip. Drip. Drip. Small drops of water fall gently onto naruto's forehead. Small eyes blink open to reveal cold crystal clear blue eyes staring up in confusion, as a small hand lifts up to wipe her forehead of the water hitting. Siting up slowly naruto looks around trying to figure out where she was a how she got here.

"Where am I? And how'd i get here? Oh jiji is goanna be mad i left the apparent!" says our small blonde hero.

"**So My jailor finally pays me a visit."** says a deep voice dripping with sarcasm. **"And what have i done to have the honor of this visit?**

Naruto jerks to a standing position looking around the sewer for the person who belongs with the voice. "Wh-o-o-o's there! Where are you! What do you want!" asked a scared naruto shaking slightly.

**"Come to the cage if you wish to know who i Am."** says the voice yet again.

Naruto trusting the voice walks towards the cage a try's to peer inside but it's too dark to see anything. Then suddenly giant claws strike out almost impaling the small child barely missing by millimeters. Naruto acting fast falls backwards back into the water screaming to escape the claws heading towards her with the intent to kill her. The Seal on the cage bars glows slightly a sends a powerful blast outwards into the care sending the claws and the kyuubi into the wall in the back of the cell. A resounding crash and thud was soon followed after the blast the seal has let loose onto the kyuubi.

A low groan was heard from within the cage as a soft glow of a light emitted from the cage. Naruto seeing that the claw was blasted back stood an approached the cage slowly to see what was making the sound. Once near the bottom on the bars naruto cautiously poked her head inside, looking around a few seconds naruto's eyes settled on the form of an elderly man problly a ten years younger than her jiji leaning against the far wall rubbing his head.

looking closely at the man she notices that he has shoulder length black hair with red tips, dark slate-gray eyes with slits, copper color skin with rippling muscles layering his body. The shirt the man had on was a black sleeveless TECHFIT Cut-and-Sewn Turtleneck that fit like second skin to him hugging his muscular upper torso, the ones sold at the jounin and anbu shinobi gear. His pants were standard anbu issue, but instend of the standard solid black his had red and blue trim and cool gray flames licking the bottom of each pant leg on his feet were standard shinobi foot wear. All in all to naruto the man looked powerful, and scary coupled with his commanding aura rolling off him in waves.

**"-grunts- sorry Kit, I didn't mean to attack you, it's just sometimes hard to keep my animal side in check. You must be wondering who I am. I am Tae-Hyun Li-Ryuu or as you Ningen know me by my title. Kyuubi No Yoku." **

"Oh, well that's okay then. My name is Naru. . Hay wait you can't be the kyuubi no Yoku! The fourth killed the kyuubi!" yelled naruto in shock and surprise.

**"Yes kit I am the kyuubi, a no the fourth couldn't kill me. No Ningen can call a biju only Kami-sama and Yami-sama can. And to answer your earlier question we are in your mind scape. And How you got here is simple when you landed after your fall you hit your head a passed out."**

". . . . ." mulling over what Tae-Hyun had said naruto being a four year old didn't take much time in wondering about it. After all a four year old will accept anything as the truth.

"Okay so if the fourth didn't kill you what did he do?" again four year old not good at putting things together unless you're a genius.

Upon hearing this Tae-Hyun face faults into the cell floor with a giant sweat drop behind his head. "Well the fourth sealed me inside a new born babe." Tae-hyun says once righting himself.

"And that would be you. Knowing that you would be wondering who that was. and here we are thou our first meeting wasn't meant to happen till you were at least 10 years of age, -shrugs- oh well can't be helped now what's done is done. But I am sorry for the hatred and pain you've suffered, I may be a demon but even i wouldn't treat a child like the way the people of this village does. A kit is treated like a breakable to its demon parents they do everything in their power to protect and provide for their kit. It saddens and sickens me how they treat children here." says sadly as guilt grips his heart at the unintentionally pain a harm he had brought onto the kit.

walking into the cage an up to Tae-Hyun then wraps her small arms around one of his legs and hugs him tightly as much strength she had. "It's okay Tae-Hyun I don't blame you for my life. I'm sure you had your reason as to why you attacked konoha may they be good or bad it doesn't matter to me. So please don't be sad no more pwease?" says naruto as she looks up with cold crystal clear innocent blue eyes pleadingly.

When seeing the pleading look his kit was giving him he bends down and scoops her up into a hug and kisses her cheek**. "For you kit I'll stop being sad."** After a few silent minutes had passed Tae-Hyun set naruto down gently onto the ground a cleared his throat.

**"Kit I wish to give you a bloodline but that's not all I wish to give you. I'll also tell you of your parents that the third doesn't wish for you to know for good reason kit so don't hate the old man. Since your parents had a vast amount of enemies in an out of the village that would kill you naruto just to spite your parents."**

"**Now your Mother is Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki Clan of UzuShiogakure and the second jinchuriki of the kyuubi no Yoku. She even earned the title of Kestueki Aka Uzumaki Tennotsukai no Gekiha Zetsumei.' Kushina-chan and your family were my Vassals, When I wasn't needed by Yami or Kami or something needed my judgment on earth I chose to be sealed with in a member of the Uzumaki clan. You're probably wondering why the Biju Lord would willingly seal himself away. That answer is simple I wanted to be left alone and sleep. I'll have you know after couple millennia's of fighting and being attacked to be controlled and listening to the other Biju lords get very exhausting and irks me to no-end. So I approached the current Clan head of that time a struck a deal with him. The deal was simple I offered the clan if they would become my loyal vassals I would protect them and provide them with devil's luck. This is an unknown bloodline. The clan head agreed more than happily to do."**

Naruto taking this moment to look at Tae-hyun with a look that screamed "you've got to be kidding me?"

***coughs*** **"Anyways your father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagkura no Sato, also known as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Your father got his name from single handedly wiped out half the shinobi force of Iwagakure no Sato during the third shinobi world war using the Hiraishin No Jutsu. For this Iwagakure would kill you just to spite your father. Your father's clan had a bloodline limit called Unlimitor. The Unlimitor allowed the Namikaze clan to learn anything that is taught to them in a very short amount of time. There's a story with your clan that I am going to tell you. Your father's clan in fact created the Sharingan." **Taking a deep breath and once again begins his tale.

" **Everyone assumed the Namikaze clan didn't have a Kekkei Genkai but what everyone else didn't know was that the clan had a special ability. One day a man from the hyuuga clan got suspicious of how fast the Namikaze's were learning fuin, Tai, Nin, Gen, and Kin jutsu so fast. And so he started snooping around and found out about the Unlimitor and tried to replicate it. However the founder of the Namikaze clan had worked with the Kekkei Genkai for over 50 years but the hyuuga man only spent 7. As a result the hyuuga man named Madara Hyuuga created the Uchiha clan. Since he hadn't spent a lot of time on the Unlimitor newly renamed the "Sharingan" it wasn't a finished product. Because of that instead of learning quickly and forgetting the useless information that the Namikaze can do, so whenever someone with the sharingan looked at he or she would learn all about it but not forget the useless information so eventually they would go crazy and finally lose their eye sight." **

Naruto took this time to try a process what Tae-Hyun told her and nod her head. "I understand jiji-san did it to protect me."

Smiling at naruto for understanding something as that and not hating the Hokage for it shows great maturity for someone of her age. Clearing his throat Tae-Hyun continues "**now for the bloodline I am going to be giving you is very old and very powerful kit. This Bloodline hasn't been seen for over two hundred thousand years kit, so be very careful with it."**

"**It's called Kontan metsuki meaning soul eyes it's like the Byakugan, sharingan, and the Rin'nengan but far more powerful then all three of them but without their weakness of the three. Kontan Iki Kekkei Genkai is a combination of the three great Kekkei Genkai but with its own set of weaknesses. The Kekkei Genkai itself looks like the hyuuga's normal eye color but has five rings like the rin'nengan with three pointed commas till you reach the fourth stage then the commas start to look like the mangekyou sharingan but instead of the normal 3 commas it takes on 2 more commas that form the ying yang simple in the center of the spinning mangekyou sharingan commas. The fifth final form is a form only takes the form suited to its wielder. Meaning that no two forms of Kontan Iki are ever the same. " **

After a few hours explaining the Kekkei Genkai and stopping to explain what the hand signs and proper stance to take for each move Tae-Hyun moves to sit down with a now sleeping naruto in his arms.

"**Hmm now that your asleep i can begin to start the infusion of the Kekkei Genkai into your Dan, by the time you awaken you'll have it."** said as a small smile graced his lips.

Getting to work infusing the Kekkei Genkai into naruto's DNA and also transferring all the knowledge he has on it into naruto's brain so she can remember a recite later in her training. While changing the seal to allow he to leave his host but leaving his youkai sealed with naruto and gaining a body outside to properly train naruto.

Few hours, a couple dozen of filled up levels (which Tae-Hyun created) of area in naruto's brain with shelves and shelves of books retaining all the knowledge of civilian and ninja life skills and understanding of medical healing, half a dozen failed attempts of waking our little blond hero and multiple curse words later we find Tae-Hyun and our small hero waking up from being out cold.

Siting up slowly rubbing her head gently feeling the bump on the back of her head throb slightly "Ouchy that hurt a lot." after slowly standing up naruto looks around her surroundings looking for Tae-Hyun but seeing nothing starts to feel sad. "I guess it was all a dream" sighing deeply naruto starts to explore the cavern she fell into looking for a way out.

"**Oi, kit can you hear me? -tapping sounds can be hear- Kit its Tae-hyun, if you can hear me think something"**

Flinching after the tapping had subsided from her head as she rubbing her ears she smiles "yes Tae-jiji I can hear you but where are you I don't see you? Am I still in my mindscape?" question naruto trying to figure out why she could hear him but not see him.

"**Well Kit I'm still inside you for the moment being, but no you aren't in the mindscape with me. You're awake but I don't know where we are or how to get out. But I can sense power pulsing in waves from our right side. It doesn't feel vile or harmful so go find it kit."**

After hearing that our little hero turns to her right seeing a small opening in the cavern wall and a soft blue glow emitting from it. "Tae-jiji can you see what I see, and hear what I hear right?"

"**Yes kit I can why?"** a short pause was his answer before she spoke again but only after she entered the small opening a heading to the light. "Well I'm seeing a blue glow and now I'm inside a small chamber it looks like Tae-Jiji." While looking around the small chamber seeing the walls littered with symbols and words she's never seen before and a medium size alter to the far left wall. That looks like it's made out of pure black bones, with blood red symbols and markings all over it, laying on top of the alter a large pure blood red diamond with black and blue lines weaving together on its surface. Next to the diamond was another one but instead of it being pure blood red with black and blue lines weaved together it was pure golden white with purple and teal lines weaving just like the black and blue.

"**Kit I want you to do theses hand signs I'll be sending you okay. These hand signs will allow me to come out of the seal, also these signs will somewhat break the seal to a degree. They will allow me to come and go from the seal as I or you please."** After finishing explaining what the signs will do Tae-hyun sent mental images of the signs to naruto.

Naruto completing the signs with small mistakes corrected by Tae-hyun and a shout of "Tenma: Myoujou's Gokuin restrictive Riri-Su!" a large plump of smoke appeared in front of naruto which slowly subsided to reveal Tae-hyun.

Smiling down at his self-appointed granddaughter tae-hyun gets to work examining the walls for a few minutes then moving to the alter and examining it but not touching the diamonds resting on top.

"Kit I know what the diamonds are and what the walls say." Tae-hyun spoke before turning to our small hero and begins an in-depth explanation of what the walls say and what the diamonds are.

-Four hours later-

"**Kit this diamond –points to the red one- holds the seven demons of sin. They are very old and very powerful. Of course not as powerful as I am, but they would very much keep me on my toes and possibly win if I fought them all at once. In hell their known as 'Jigoku's Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku'. This one –points to the golden white diamond- Holds their mates the seven angels of virtues they are also known as 'Tokoyonokuni's Nanatsu Himegimis no Zentoku'. The Jigoku Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku and the Tokoyonokuni Nanatsu Himegimis no Zentoku are err I mean were Kami's and Yami's personal elite bodyguards during the time of Myoujou Hangyaku which was named after the angel who started it. The Myoujou Hangyaku was a war which tore heaven and hell apart."** taking a pause to catch his breath and to let naruto to absorb what he was saying thus far.

"**During that time I was just a mere kit having yet grown into my full power as the Biju of the Kitsune race. Myoujou rebelled against Kami and Yami with the support of angels and demons that didn't wish to remain under the rule of their respective goddess, so they sided with Myoujou and waged a great war. With this war Kami and Yami's protection was the most important to the angels and demons that remained loyal to their goddess because of this the goddesses themselves created their guards. Which how the Jigoku Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku and the Tokoyonokuni Nanatsu Himegimis no Zentoku were born. War raged for many ****millennia's countless demons and angels lost their lives on both sides. When the war looked like it would never end the Tokoyonokuni Nanatsu Himegimi and the Jigoku Nanatsu Kimi approached their Goddess saying "let them go to Myoujou's stronghold and end this war in one strike." The twin goddesses not sure if sending them to Myoujou's stronghold would be a success but allowed the groups to go. Within a few days of being sent deep within enemy lines the Kimi and Himegimi broke the defenses of Morrowind citadel, Myoujou's stronghold completely decimating his forces to ashes in the wind. Once within the citadel the Jigoku Kimi and Tokoyonokuni himegimi clashed with Myoujou. A great battle ensued with Myoujou greaves injured what was left of their power they sealed Myoujou away deep within the earth. While lying there dying the twin goddesses took great pity at seeing their finest creations suffering so much so they sealed them within these two diamonds to heal and wait for the time they would be needed again or when someone deserving of their protection will they be summoned."**

Pausing for the final time Tae-hyun looked to naruto seeing her with an awe struck look as she gazed down at the diamonds. "Tae-jiji why is the Jigoku diamond glowing and the Tokoyonokuni diamond isn't?"

"**If I am correct I think the Jigoku has chosen you as the person deserving of their protection and their respect. You see when the Jigoku and Tokoyonokuni guards were sealed Kami and Yami chose me and 8 others to act like the Jigoku and Tokoyonokuni did for them but for us to guard Myoujou's prison. But then humans started sealing us away and that left Myoujou's prison unguarded the Jigoku started looking for someone to summon them and for them to guard. So they be able to guard Myoujou prison. Now as for why the Tokoyonokuni diamond isn't glowing may be because they aren't needed yet."**

Accepting what Tae-hyun said naruto begins to think over the information when a voice spoke to her. "_Pick up the diamond and call our name Milady. Call our name"_ feeling the pull the Jigoku diamond had on naruto. Naruto approached the diamond paying no heed to Tae-jiji. Once naruto hands touched the diamond a bright light surrounded her and forced Tae-Hyun back into the seal.

After the touching the stone naruto was brought to a different place but still the same small chamber. Looking around naruto noticed that the walls were all white and bare but the alter remained the same. _"Welcome Milady I am Akira Okuzaki the Sin of Sloth and fourth sword of the Jigoku __Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku_


	4. Bloodline and pairs AN

**Nin-Roku: **Hi everyone I'm here to explain the bloodline I gave naruto. And give information on the pairings I have made. So please tell me what you think and what pairing you wish to see! *clears her throat* the** Kontan metsuki** meaning soul eyes it's like the Byakugan, sharingan, and the Rin'nengan but far more powerful then all three of them but without their weakness of the three. Kontan Kekkei Genkai is a combination of the three great Kekkei Genkai but with its own set of weaknesses. the Kekkei Genkai itself looks like the hyuuga's normal eye color but has five rings like the rin'nengan with three pointed commas till you reach the fourth stage then the commas start to look like the mangekyou sharingan but instead of the normal 3 commas it takes on 2 more commas that form the ying yang simple in the center of the spinning mangekyou sharingan commas. The final and fifth form is a form only takes the form suited to its wielder. Meaning that two fifth form of Kontan Iki are never the same. There are only three weaknesses to this bloodline (THE MOST I DID WAS GIVE IT THE APPARENT OF THE 3 BLOODLINE while only using some of the 3 bloodline ability while changing it and altering it here and there.)

1.) The user can be over powered in numbers of Byakugan and sharingan users and also rin'nengan if there are any left. Unless the Kontan Iki user is heavily advanced in using his or her bloodline and fighting off high amount of Byakugan and sharingan users.

2.) Can cause a duel personality that can hinder or advance the user and the Kekkei Genkai

3.) The Kekkei Genkai attracts the attention of demons, angels, gods, and others to track down the Kekkei Genkai if the user is deemed weak then if the demon/angel/minor god has the right to try to take the body as their own.

But also comes with three abilities outside of the stages abilities

Increases ones brain activity called hyper mode for a limited amount of time. Also allows the user to retain all the knowledge learned. Extremely dangerous to uses during cool down periods or over the time limit. Time limit is different depending on what the user wishes to study.

Ninjutsu (also note the time table for 1 jutsu at a time for Katon and Raiton is longer (the reason Katon and Raiton have the longest time is simple fire and lightning are the hardest elements to control they have no real form.(also the sub element I haven't included yet for the simple fact I'm still working on time table for them once I get that done I'll post it up)))

Katon Jutsus (fire)

E Rank jutsu is 6 months

D Rank jutsu is 3 months

C Rank jutsu is 45 weeks

B rank jutsus is 22 weeks

A rank jutsus is 11 weeks

S rank jutsu is 5 weeks

SS rank jutsu is 3 weeks

Raiton Jutsus (lightning)

E Rank jutsu is 6 months

D Rank jutsu is 3 months

C Rank jutsu is 45 weeks

B rank jutsus is 22 weeks

A rank jutsus is 11 weeks

S rank jutsu is 5 weeks

SS rank jutsu is 3 weeks

Doton Jutsus (earth)

E Rank jutsu is a month

D Rank jutsu is 3 weeks

C Rank jutsu is 2 weeks

B rank jutsus is 1 week

A rank jutsus is half a week

S rank jutsu is 2 days

SS rank jutsu is a day

Futon Jutsus (air/wind)

E Rank jutsu is a month

D Rank jutsu is 3 weeks

C Rank jutsu is 2 weeks

B rank jutsus is 1 week

A rank jutsus is half a week

S rank jutsu is 2 days

SS rank jutsu is a day

Suiton Jutsus (water)

E Rank jutsu is a month

D Rank jutsu is 3 weeks

C Rank jutsu is 2 weeks

B rank jutsus is 1 week

A rank jutsus is half a week

S rank jutsu is 2 days

SS rank jutsu is a day

Genjutsu (haven't really put much thought into Genjutsu yet since naruto can't uses them but I might change that or add it.)

Taijutsu

Gama Dosuzan (Toad Sword Beheading(possible Kenjutsu))

No Rank

Type: Offensive mid to long range 5+m

3 months to learn

9 months to master

Dainamikku Makingu (Dynamic Marking)

No Rank

Type: Supplementary short to mid-range (0-10m)

Only Animal partner learning

(depending on the animal) 3-4 weeks to learn

2 weeks to master

Goken (iron Fit)

Unknown Rank

Type offensive

(requires great strength and speed) so 2 years to learn

18 months to master

Konoha Shofu (leaf rising wind)

No Rank (possibly B-Rank)

Type: Offensive Short range (0-5m)

4 months to learn

2-3 months to master

Asa Kujaku (Morning' Peacock)

No Rank (possibly a-rank)

Type: Offensive, short range (0-5m)

Requires the uses the 8 gates (so another 1 to learn and unlock the gates)

A year to learn

6 months to master

Sennen Goroshi (one thousand years of death)

E Rank

Type: Offensive (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Dainamikku-Entori (Dynamic Entry)

D Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Konoha Reppu (leaf gale)

D Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Konoha Senpu (leaf hurricane)

D Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Gatsuga (double piercing fang)

C Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

requires an animal partner

10 weeks to learn

5 weeks to master

Kage Buyo (shadow of the dancing leaf)

C Rank

Type: Supplementary short range (0-5m)

2 month to learn

4 weeks to master

Konoha Daisenpu (leaf great Whirlwind)

C Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Rakanken (achiever of nirvana fist)

C Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

2 month to learn

4 weeks to master

Shishi Rendan (lion combo)

C Rank

Type: Offensive close range (0-5m)

4 month to learn

8 weeks to master

Suiken (drunken fist)

C Rank

Type: Offensive and Defensive short range (0-5m)

6 month to learn

8 weeks to master

Tastuenkyaku (painful Sky Leg)

C Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

3 month to learn

6 weeks to master

Chodan Bakugeki (bullet Butterfly Bombing)

B Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

10 month to learn

5 months to master

Garoga (double wolf fang)

D Rank

Type: Offensive mid- to long range(0-5m)

Requires beast partner

10 month to learn

9 months to master

Hien (flying swallow)

B Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

5 month to learn

6 weeks to master

Konoha Gorikki Senpu (leaf strong whirlwind)

B Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

4 month to learn

4 weeks to master

Omote Renge (front lotus)

B Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

6 month to learn

5 weeks to master

Bushin Taiatari (clone body blow)

A Rank

Type: Offensive short to mid- range (0-5m)

1 month to learn

2 weeks to master

Ura Renge (reverse Lotus)

A Rank

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

5 month to learn

6 weeks to master

Hakke Kusho (eight Trigram empty palm)

Not classified, Kekkei Genkai taijutsu

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

2 year to learn

1 year to master

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (8 trigrams 64 palm)

Not classified, Kekkei Genkai taijutsu

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 year to learn

2 year to master

Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (8 trigrams 128 palm)

Not classified, Kekkei Genkai taijutsu

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 year to learn

2 year to master

Hakkesho Kaiten (8 trigram palms heavenly spin)

Not classified, Kekkei Genkai taijutsu

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 year to learn

2 year to master

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the 8 trigrams 64 palm)

Not classified, Kekkei Genkai taijutsu

Type: Offensive short range (0-5m)

1 year to learn

2 year to master

Also I haven't included any of the Taijutsu I am making for the bloodline. And the time table for the taijutsu will more than likely be changed later when I get feedback from friend, also naruto will be able to uses the hyuuga clan's taijutsu but will change them to suit her type of fighting so you could say a counter taijutsu style. Since the **Kontan metsuki **stage one works somewhat like the Byakugan.

2.) Can tame lower level demons, angels and minor gods if their will is weak but also for a limited about of time. The low level demons/angels/minor gods from extremely low e rank to low c rank at best. Also time limit from low e rank demons differs from each other since there's different types of demons. While angels time limit for low E rank is about 3 weeks and low c rank are 3 months, but minor gods are 1 week for low E rank and 4 days for minor gods.

3.) Causes higher probility of reproducing offspring's also allows for same sex mating reproducing as well.

4.) And a lesser degree of immortality which is transferred to all those mated with the user. By lesser degree of immortality I mean takes a lot to kill them, and most likely will die of a very VERY old age. With poison immunity.

5.) It is possible to give someone outside of your bloodline through a blood ritual only if the person is willing and denounces their own name and ties. But there's a drawback to this those that are given the Kekkei Genkai are indefinitely bound to the person meaning if the person who does the ritual with you are bound to and can't tell others what you are told and taught. In a lesser degree the person who is given the Kekkei becomes a slave to the clan but with the same amount of freedom as a non-slave, like a loyalty seal like the ones on Ne members.

**Reikon Hireki (Spirit reveal)** - Stage one has the ability to see a person's soul their true soul and has 4 jutsu to master before you can reach stage 2

1.) **Seishou: hireki (Spirit release: Soul Reveal) **meaning spirit reveal which allows you to see their spirit or charka depending on what the wielder says after hireki.

2.) **Seishou: Chikushou Ma-Kingu(Spirit release: Beast marking)** meaning spirit beast markings which means the users has gifted with marks or symbols that shows wish spirit beast their attune to. The highest amount of marks/symbols one can have is 5 or 6 if their strong enough to hold the power within them. The mark/symbol shall be of the animal(s) deeming the user worth of being their spirit partner a drawing one the power they represent. But for a limited amount of time.

3.) **Seishou: Amatsu Jajjimento (Spirit release: Heavenly Judgment)** meaning the user has the ability to judge a person's spirit/soul/charka if their being honest and truthful or lying and untruthful from the persons spirit/soul/charka

4.) **Seishou: Iki Hireki Tosshutsu (Spirit release: Soul/spirit reveals Projection)** meaning the user has the ability to reveal and project the soul/spirit/charka to people around the user. So everyone can see the person's soul

**Hitokage korekuto (Soul Collect)** - Stage two allows the wielder to collect souls within a weapon of their choosing which gives then chosen weapon two ability. First if the wield choose to causes the blade to glow an earthen green and has the ability to heal any injury. Second ability causes the weapon to glow a reddish black aura an increases the damage inflicted 10 fold. Or collect store souls within a crystal using them as a backup charka source. But there's a limited amount of time the souls can remain stored within a weapon or crystal. That amount of time is 2 years for healing or 2 weeks for damage. This stage also works like the sharingan but it doesn't copy their moves it breaks it apart to analyze the mechanism of the jutsu and pin point a weakness. It also allows you to see your opponents speed to judge the distance their moving a where to intercept them. This stage has 3 moves to master before one can unlock the 3rd stage.

1.) **Hitokage RekUiemu: Jigoku Kaiten(Soul Requiem: Hell Kaiten**)- Calls forth fallen souls to form a boundary around the user then spins in a cloak wise rotation much like the Hakkeshou Kaiten but much harder to master and more deadly. Since the souls themselves can choose when to attack those who near the Hitokage Requiem Kaiten but also the souls flow with the spin. Meaning half the souls flow cloak wise while the other half flows counter cloak wise. Also the souls burn the person who isn't their summoner.

2.) **Hitokage: Abunakkashii Baindo (Soul release: Grave Bind)** - allows the user to uses some the stored/collected souls and send them to his/her opponent and bind them to the ground or their grave since this move is for killing. It stuns/holds the opponent for 3 seconds giving the caster enough time to kill them when the move hits the target it causes minor or major damage depending on how well the user mastered the jutsu. This jutsu alone can kill if mastered.

3.) **Hitokage: Anei Gai (Soul Release: Shadow Scythe)** - this move is for when the Kontan Iki user is outnumbered and low on charka. Anei Gai turns the souls into shadow scythe's which does minor to massive amount of damage to opponents in a 750 ft. area. But the drawback is it takes 500 souls for max field of effect to 200 min field of effect. It also takes a toll on the person's body not deadly or anything of that sort just makes the person weaker then when used. This is a last resort or clean up jutsu. Also can only be used once or twice (if the user is lucky) in a month's time.

**Roku Seishitsu Konjou (six nature soul)** Stage three- this stage of the Kekkei Genkai allows the uses full (only when mastered) control over 6 charka nature. The user can pick which 6 nature's he or she wishes to master. The most widely chosen of all the charka nature's are Fire, wind and water. Once the users mastered the 6 nature charka he or she picked he can combined them to form sub charka natures like futton: wind and fire or Yoton: water and earth or hyoton water and wind. There are 4 main jutsu to master in this stage but jutsu mastery in this stage doesn't unlock the fourth stage of the bloodline. This stage allows the user to make new jutsu.

**1.) Kazangan: Ryuusei Amatsu Itadaki(Lava release: Meteor Heavenly spire**) calls forth a barrage of meteors from heaven in a formation of a pillar to bombard enemy units in a line also burning the ground near units out of its range causing massive field damage but takes a lot of charka control to keep it from going out of control. It also slams the ground hard causing units far from the impact area to become stunned for 3 seconds only

**2.) Kazangan: Enkou Hirameki Itten Tooriame (Lava Release: Flame Flash point shower)** conjures up flames to cause an explosion around the user stunning and killing enemy ninja around the user in a shower of flames.

**3.) Hyoton: Gyouketsu Furosuto Che-N (Ice release: Freezing Frost Chain)** - summons multi explosive frost chain around the user freezing them or slowing them for 4 second. The explosion starts when a frost chain particle touches something warm then starts a chain reaction of explosion on the field in a 200 ft. range but the blast radius is 700 feet.

**4.) Duoton: A-su Uindo no Kousen( wind and earth release: Earth winds of war)** the jutsu causes the users body to spin picking up earth an rock getting caught in the rotation of the winds around the body then throws the user into the fray of ninja's knocking friend and foe alike from their path. Any enemy units that are near a gets hit will suffer greatly and sometimes die from the sheer force and speed of the winds and rocks. The wind itself will shred anything that manages to avoid the rocks an earth.

**Kihaku Bugu (Soul Armor)** fourth stage- this stage allows the Iki Metsuki to uses the souls forge armor out of them or to nullify armor of an enemy. There's only 3 jutsu in this stage to master.

**1.) Kihaku: Rend Bugu (Soul Release: Rend Armor) **Reduces a target enemy's armor to near nothing but last for 1 hour only

**2.) Bugu: Anei Iki Yoroi ooi (armor release: Shadow Soul armor shroud)** - the user is shrouded in shadow souls providing himself several advantages in battle. His or her armor is increased to a point it can't be damaged and all physical damage done to him or her is reduced by a small amount. Also a small amount of damage is returned to his attacker and nearby enemies if it's physical damage and not a jutsu.

**3.)Bugu: Koukaku Yoroi(armor release: Carapace armor)-** this turns the user into a curled up armor ball the last second with giant metal spikes sprout out from the armor in all direction impaling the attacks if they weren't fact enough to disengage from their attack.

The final stage of the Kontan/Iki metsuki is the ability to form animals out of pure chakra and the final form the eyes take.

**Nin-Roku**: -takes a much needed break for air- god *gasp* I didn-*wheezes*t think I wrot-*coughs*e that much.

Shizuru: Ara Roku-kun perhaps I should take over nay?

Nin-Roku: -nods her head agreeing knowing there is no use in saying no-

Shizuru: Ara, Kanin Na Roku-Kun. –turns to the readers and reads from Roku-kun's script- Now the pairings go as follow; Nina Wang and Erstin Ho, Chie Harada and Aoi Akimichi (Senoh), Mikoto Minagi and Nao Sugiura-Sagisawa(yuuki), Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka(Ino will have sasuke fandomism) Haruka Suzuitage and Yukino Kikukawa, Midori Sugiura-Sagisawa and Yohko Sugiura-Sagisawa, Shino aburame, Akira Okuzaki and tenten, Kiba Inuzuka and Akane Higurashi, Rock Lee and Haku, Fumi Himeno no one yet, Gaara and POSSIBLY Neji Hyuuga, Tae-Hyun Li-Ryuu (kyuubi) and Tsunade Senju(THAT'S WHY I PAIRED KYUUBI WITH TSU!) Hinata Hyuuga and Miyu Greer, Shikamaru Nara and Mai Tokiha. Also the girls who will be the she males are Natsuki, Sakura, Mikoto, Akira, Midori, Nina, Chie, Miyu, and Haruka. I will also be seeing if I can borrow or import a character from another author's story called Life will be life. Now for the male character's I'm going to make female are as followed; Haku, Gaara, Deidara, Reito Kanzaki (Mikoto's older brother now turned older sister) Takumi Tokiha, Masashi Takeda well of course naruto durr and last one is itachi.

Nin-Roku: Please review and leave me your thoughts and request!


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Nin-Roku**: -sits in front of her computer typing out the second part of chapter 2-

Tae-Hyun: -plops down next to Nin eating a chicken salad sandwich- How's it coming?

**Nin-Roku**: tediously Tae-Hyun –looks up from her laptop- oi! That's my lunch!

Tae-Hyun: -eats the last bite of the sandwich- oh it was? Sorry.

**Nin-Roku**: -glowers and gets back to work and mumbles- stupid kitsunes!

Tae-Hyun: -looks to the readers- Nin-Roku doesn't own anything but the jutsus, the title of the seven sins and seven virtues and my name and the bloodline she made. Enjoy the story!

_Previously on TVXQ_

_After the touching the stone naruto was brought to a different place but still the same small chamber. Looking around naruto noticed that the walls were all white and bare but the alter, had remained the same. "Welcome Milady I am Akira Okuzaki the Sin of Sloth and fourth sword of the Jigoku __Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku"_

"_Welcome Milady I am Akira Okuzaki the sin of Sloth and Third Prince of the Jigoku Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku. I came to greet you as the other Kimi's are currently fighting amongst them, so please follow me."_ Said Akira in a polite manner foreign to naruto as she was uses to harsher greetings and encounters then promptly turned and began walking to a wall and pushing one of the stones and a passage way appeared.

Naruto simply taken back by the manner she was greeted numbly followed after Akira while thinking back to what Tae-jiji told her about the sins and virtues, and how powerful they are.

-Jigoku: Furasshu Bakku no jutsu (hell style: flash back no jutsu)-

"_Tae-jiji what were the names of the Kimi's and the Himegimis and what could they do?" ask a slightly awed naruto._

_Tae-hyun not expecting that question had a gob smacked look on his face. After a few seconds tae-hyun found his voice and spoke "__**Well kit the first is Gluttony and her name is Mikoto Minagi a fierce Cat demon. Thou everyone assumes she's a man from how she looks. Mikoto is the tallest cat demon known in hell reaching a good 8ft and 5 inches, with long braided sideburns and black spikey hair and her eyes are golden yellow with slits as pupils just like a cat. If it wasn't for Averill becoming the Nibi no Neko, Mikoto could have easily been the Neko Biju. Minagi-san skin was golden brown that accentuated her eyes. Her five senses were the greatest of the cat demons and on par with the Inu Kami which I might add, is saying something; Mikoto was always seen carrying her sword Miroku. Miroku is made of a black adamantium steel blade which is very rare in hell and a gold sword guard. On Miruko's blade is the image of a cat and a phoenix dancing around each other. That represents Mikoto and her battle partner Mai Tokiha the daughter of the god **__**Kagutsuchi and one of the Himegimis. Miruko also has two eyes that are closed near the sword guard. They only open then the sword is called to its true power. The blade of the sword has a red aura that pulses around it, while the guard is in the shape of a cat's head and the blade extending out of its open mouth with one red ruby and one lime green emerald for its eyes. The handle was made of gold with two small rows of orange and black gems where the guard and handle meet. At the end of the handle on its top is a medium size golden gem glowing slightly. Mikoto-san battle gear is a simple black white beater with a black leather sleeveless vest with the collar popped an gold trimming an a small design of a cat over the left chest in the color of red and the kenji for gluttony on his right breast black with golden trim, black fingerless leather gloves on his hands. Slightly baggy black cargo pants with gold trim littered with endless pockets it would seem, and a pair of black steel toed combat boots. But unlike the rest of the Kimi's Mikoto's mate is one of the Sins, I do believe her name is Nao Sugiura-Sagisawa. Mikoto elemental chakra alignment is Metal and Crystal she's one of the heavy hitters of the group. Why she was given the title of gluttony is simple, the girl can eat and eat and eat but never gains weight." **_

"_**Second is Pride and her name is Nina Wong a Wolf demon from the Hyoton wolf pack. She's the youngest of the sins but she's possibly the second vicious out of them all. With hair the colors of a deep blue like the ocean and auburn eyes and a face permanently steeled into a cold indifference. Even thou she's the youngest demon out of the sins don't mean she isn't the least experience, if anything she's the second most experienced of the sins. Wielding two weapons unlike the rest of the sins one of her weapons is a Bident and her other weapon a Bastard sword. Her Bident is called Nerine meaning Sea sprite while it gives off a cool aura of an ocean front. And her bastard sword is called Reikou meaning lightning. Fitting names for her weapons since she is aligned with Water and lightning chakra making her moves more deadly with a slight ability for futon. Her bastard swords smaller than the claymore Mikoto carry its blade was also black but with purple aura around the blade. The blade itself had a design on it with was in red the guard was simple steel but on closer inspection the swords blade held 2 red eyes in it. Nina was always saw wearing her battle gear just like the rest of the Kimi's hers consisted of short sleeved shirt with a dark purple leather vest, with pockets on the side an trimmed in dark blue. A design of a bird or angel on her right breast and the Kenji for pride over her left. she wore a fingerless purple leather glove on her left hand an her right hand had on a simple purple steel looking gauntlet on it with a bulge over the top of the hand trimmed in red. Her pants her simple pair of shinobi pants with fewer pockets then her counterpart next to her but had the same pair of boots as the first. Nina was more suited for sea combat then land or aerial combat since she relies heavily on water for most of her jutsus but that doesn't mean she can't cause some serious damage on land or in the air**_**."**

"_**Third sin is Sloth and her name is Akira Okuzaki a frog demon from the Okuzaki clan. She is what we demons and angels call a "true" ninja thou she is very adept at ninjutsu and highly skilled with her double-bladed kunai. Why we call her that is very simple the Okuzaki clan train in the true way of a ninja, they don't use any jutsu of any kind. They've trained in a way of the assassins, which ninja's truly are but the humans seem to forgotten that with the coming of the six way sage giving them ninjutsus. Okuzaki clan train to fight in the shadows undetected and without noise, and are trained non-stop in taijutsu and weapons to improve their aim. Their aim is so good they never miss unless they WANT to. Akira is the fastest out of the sins so she is the taijutsu specialist. As for her battle gear is **__**all black but the vest had an X design on it and within the X held pockets on each line of the X while it was purple in color. (Think Akira's mai-otome robe sorry I still couldn't describe it better) with a standard katana strapped to their back. But in her hands held a double-bladed kunai with black design of a giant frog, on Akira's chest on her left side was a design of a frog an on the right was the Kenji for sloth."**_

"_Tae-Jiji what's the difference from a frog demon and a frog summons?" asked naruto confused on the difference from demon animals to summon animals._

_Looking dumb founded at his little charge for asking such a very profound question that not even himself bothered to really think or ask his elders growing up just simply knowing he was different from summon animals and normal animals but not asking why. _

_Coughing into his hands and clears his throat to begin his new explanation "__**A Summon animals have charka and their own dimensional plane to live on. They also have their own ruling government much like hell and heaven, but they do server a god. While we demons have Youkai and not Charka, the reason we have youkai and not charka is because our bodies' burns chakra up to fast and chakra won't sustain our bodies or power our jutsus. While normal animals have chakra just like summons they can't talk like summons can. Normal animals are something ninjas and demons alike over look which can be their down fall. What better spy then an animal is known to be in a certain area?"**_

_Nodding her head not fully understanding what she was told but knowing somehow she'll understand it later naruto didn't ask anything else and listen for the rest of the information on the other 4 sins._

"_**Anyhow the fourth sin is envy who is the leader of the Kimis, but only on the solo fact no one wanted to get in a screaming match with her over it. Her name is Haruka Suzuitage and she's a Minotaur demon from the Suzuitage clan. A very stubborn, bull headed and loud clan but the fiercest fighters of all the demon clans in hell and not one you wish to be at the end of their maces. Bu-"**_

"_What's a Minotaur?"_

"_**Oh right humans don't know Minotaur's exist. Minotaur's are half human half bull, or in this cause half demon half bull. The first Minotaur to be born was Asterion son of Queen Pasiphae of Krete and wife of King Minos. But Minos wasn't Asterion's father Minos crossed Poseidon the god of the seas. Poseidon being angry at this turned the bull he sent to Minos to show he favored him as ruler and not Minos' brother, since Minos prayed to Poseidon to send him a bull and promised to sacrifice it upon its appearance. So Poseidon did but as I said Minos broke his promise and sent the bull Poseidon sent him to his herds and sacrificed another. Poseidon turned the bull wild and persuaded his niece Aphrodite to make Pasiphae to fall deeply in love with the bull Poseidon sent. And well from their "union" Asterion was born. And from Asterion "union" with a bull demon gave birth to the Minotaur demon clan. Minotaur's are extremely powerful and deadly when angered or their mates are threatened. (**__Yea didn't know how to explain the whole coupling to a 4 year old so if you got a better idea tell me other don't complain how I did it.) __**And Haruka being the great great great (kami only knows how many greats this would be) to the 10**__**th**__** power granddaughter of Asterion making her the heir to the Suzuitage clan. Haruka is earth type jutsus specialist which she uses to causes a lot of area of effect damages; then again that's a common trait for a Minotaur demon. She specializes in endurance and strength and her weapon of choice is a large spiked ball chain mace that she called "Crusher" she-"**_

"_Seriously Crusher? What kind of name is that for a weapon Tae-jiji?"_

"_**Honestly naruto I don't know Haruka isn't the smartest demon in hell but no one is stupid enough to tell her that or be at the end of her mace and her trademark aggressiveness which would lead to one's death. Her weapon is quite the heaviest out of them all but she is proficient at both attacking and defending with it. But what makes Haruka a deadly opponent is her signature jutsu called "Dynamite Crusher" where she hurls weapon with her impressive strength full force with a line of earthen spears following behind the mace's chain. On impact the spears explode causing smaller spear to rain down onto the victims killing or maiming them. Standing 6ft four inches Haruka has long honey yellow blonde hair and piercing purple eyes as she gives off a commanding aura. Her outfit consist of a sleeveless shirt with mesh over top of it and an off pea green leather vest with the kenji for envy on her left breast and a design of a bull on the right. Her hands wore white steel gauntlets. At her waist dangling near her right leg rested a giant size ball of a mace with large spikes on it. With a connecting chain to the handle which rested at/on her left hip. A pair of combat boots likes the rest. There's also one more thing I seem to have forgotten to say, Haruka is probably the loudest out of wall the demons in hell. She even has the Munakata clan beat in loudness. THAT is saying something since the Munakata clan uses sound as their main jutsus and abilities. Haruka also has a penchant for heavy artillery."**_

"_**Next **__–stops and takes a long drink of water from a glass that appeared out of nowhere- __**is Midori Sugiura-Sagisawa Clan head of the Sugiura and Sagisawa clan since she married an mated to Yohko Sagisawa Heir to the Sagisawa clan in heaven. Midori is the oldest out of the Princes at the age of twenty-four next being Haruka. Midori is a history buff and is more suited for making battle tactics and plans. But that doesn't mean you won't see her in the front line, she's always the first one in and the last one out no matter what thou she is slightly goofy and more of a gung-ho justice fighter. Her weapon is *cough* sorry I meant WEAPONS are Labrys-"**_

"_Tae-jiji what's a Labry?" tilting her head to the side looking at Tae-Hyun with a cute look of confusion._

'_**Uh Labrys are a symmetrical double headed axe originally used by the Minotaur clan since Labrys came from Crete. But the Suzuitage clan gave them up for maces since they offered them more destructive power. So the Sugiura clan took them as their clan's weapon. And prove to be proficient with them time and time again in battle. Midori's daughter on the other hand she prefers hers twin forest green **__**adamantium claws with red adamantium blade nails. Mid-"**_

"_You said Midori-san uses weapons does that mean she uses more than one Labry?"_

"_**Yes kit Mid-chan does uses more than one Labry in fact she's the only on in her clan that can uses more than one, Mid-chan uses Two Giant Labrys and 2 smaller ones as well as a simple standard O-katana. Mid-Chan's orange hair held high in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her green eyes shown so much disgust pointed towards them much like the others eyes held. She wore a bluish black short sleeve shirt with an open V-neck showing off her black bra with red flames on the left sleeve. On her right breast was the Kenji for lust and a design of a rhinoceros on her left. Wrapped around her neck a long red scarf, her pants were black with 2 red belts wrapped around her waist a red strapped around the top and bottom of both her knees. Her shoes unlike the rest were black with red trim. On her back in an X shape were 2 giant Labrys and 2 smaller Labrys on her waist hooked into the belts. While she held a standard O-katana in her hands covered in fingerless gloves."**_

"_**Next we have Mid-Chan's Daughter Nao Sugiura-Sagisawa the sin of greed she is what we demons and angels alike call a heaven-hell child. Since her "father" Midori-chan is a demon while her mother Yohko is an angel. Thou she's no angel, and she isn't like either of her parents when it comes to her animal form. She's a black widow spider demon, while her father is a rhino demon and her mother a Stag angel. Nao loves trapping her pray and then prolonging their death. She's the T&I specialist as well as gathering information without being detected. Her charka element would either be light and darkness not really sure if Nao has an element charka. Her outfit similar outfit to the Mikoto but instead of black and gold it's black and red. On her left breast of her vest was the Kenji for greed and on her right was a design of a spider with glowing red eyes."**_

"_Tae-Jiji are angel like demon? Do they have an animal form and a clan?"_

"_**Well kit as a Denizen of hell I have very little knowledge of heaven and how it works. But I'm sure when the Himegimis call you to awaken them you can ask them that."**_

_Pouting at Tae-Hyun for not answering her question naruto nodded to him and stayed quite for the rest of the explanation from Tae-Hyun._

"_**Now kit the seventh and final sin is Wrath and her name is Natsuki Kuga from the Kuga wolf pack. She is one you don't wish to anger no matter what. They call Natsuki the "Aisu Kimi no Jigoku" for her frigged aura she gives off, and her icy behavior. She's the short, mid and long range fighter with her "guns" that shoot a variety of bullets that explode into different elements. She highly favors her ice bullets to any of her other elemental bullets. Natsuki is the older cousin to Nina and half-sister to Alyssa Searrs half demon half human. Standing at 6ft even with long midnight blue hair and deep cold forest green eyes Natsuki always argues with Haruka on battle plans and tactic being brought up as a heir to the Kuga clan which specialize in front line combat and long ranged attacks and of course the fame kuga pride gets to their head a bit and challenges everything. Natsuki is always seen in her battle uniform that consists of black steel-toed combat boots with steel plates on the toes and heel. Ice blue long sleeve men's Cold Gear Fitted mock with deep ocean blue trimmed black leather vest,**_ _**on her right breast was a Kenji for wrath and a design of a wolf on the left. The aura surround the woman was icy like from she was the personification of snow country itself in human flesh. The temperature around the woman was icy just as the aura she put out. And those my little Kit are the**__**Jigoku Nanatsu Kimi no Zaiaku**__**. So what do you think kit?"**_

"_They're so powerful how did they get their ass kicked by one person Tae-Jiji?"_

"_**Well kit Myoujou was the first angel Kami made so I guess you could say Myoujou was kami's son since she favored him more so then the rest. And that was the downfall of Myoujou; he became arrogant and cruel to the ones that didn't go along with him. And he started amassing a lot of supporters from both heaven and hell, you see kit heaven and hell wasn't as it is now there uses to be a gateway to both realms that allowed demons and angels to mingle with each other. But Myoujou took that as an advantage and started recruiting demons to his side. Once Myoujou amassed enough followers he went to kami's court and listened to the discussion going on like he wasn't planning a coup. After the other gods and generals had left Myoujou approached kami and asked her "Kami I wish to discuss something with you". Seeing nothing wrong kami granted him her ear, and from there the down fall started. But that is for another time kit for now I think we should find a way out."**_

-End Jigoku: Furasshu Bakku no jutsu (hell style: flash back no jutsu)-

A few minutes later of walking naruto and Akira approach two giant golden doors guarded by twin black stone and adamantium statues with giant battle axes glimmering red bladed tips. Akira completely ignoring the guardians pushes the massive twin doors open with little effort like their nothing leaving an awe struck naruto in her wake. Arriving with naruto in tow Akira enters the war room about to announce their presence to the other Kimis but noticing that Natsuki and Haruka are at it again.

"_Damnit Natsuki! You should know that Myoujou said he would return and with the Biju's sealed away and only the Tombs guardian guarding Myoujou words are coming true."_ Said Haruka well more like yelling it even thou Natsuki is just five feet to her left.

"**Yes I know that Haruka but that's not why I'm fighting with you about! Someone must behind the sealing's of the Biju, and we have to know who! And why that person or persons are sealing them away like this!"** Natsuki screamed right back at Haruka.

"_I already know the beason why their getting Healed away! Their getting Healed away so they can't Fuard Myoujou's Trison. And with us in the gem we ban't stop them!"_

The rest of the Kimis sighing at their antics turn their attention away from the pair and focus on the return of Akira and a small child.

"Akira-kun who is he? Is he the reason you left us moments ago and how did he get in here?" asked a blue haired auburn eyed girl leaning against the back wall looking bored.

"This Nina is our new charge HER name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and that's why she is here. It would seem someone has been trying to find Myoujou's tomb prison." Said Akira moving away from naruto and walking towards the long table in the room, which looked to be made out of granite in the center of the table was a clear circle made of what looked to be diamonds. Once Akira got to the middle of the table she reached out and touched the diamond circle and once touched the diamond glowed faintly before illusion of the elemental nations appeared on the table showing in great details the layout of all the nations.

"It would seem only three Biju's that weren't sealed away." Akira touching a lake on the illusion made a bigger version of the area appear floating above the table "The sanbi no Kyodaigame resides in this lake called Kame Irie, there's a small village to the east of the lake about 50 meters away that seems to be hiding the Sanbi's lake from everyone. The village called Kyodaigame since the villager's there have a great respect for the sanbi named it over her. She's well hidden from akatsuki and whoever is trying seal the biju away. This is also a clan of turtle partners much like the Inuzuka clan of konoha."

Sliding the picture of the lake away to the side as a giant volcano takes it place Akira begins again "Next is Gobi no Inu who is hiding within a city that is inside an active volcano. The Volcano is called Spartan Tsuwamono, while the city inside is called Sparta home of a warrior clan. Just like Kyodaigame village their protecting the Gobi, Sparta's home to some of the deadliest warrior's that could over power even us if we're not careful. Their also home to some of the greatest weapons and armor smiths that ever walked their planet, sadly they hardly ever trade with outside villages. They think as Gobi as their protector and a gift from Hachiman-Shin to show he favors them. The clan's city resides within the borders of konohagakure no Sato 50 clicks north east of the forest of death."

Moving the picture of the volcano away and bringing up another picture of Sawa No Kuni and a small fortress built into the side of a rock face. "Finally we have Nanabi no Kabutomushi dwelling within the caves and caverns within the fortress city of the Scarabaeidae clan. The Scarabaeidae clan is much like Aburame clan from konoha they specialize in beetles. But their hives of Sai kouchuu don't take charka from their host body, they take from their enemies they attack, and apply it to their host chakra stores and feed from enemy shinobi's body leaving nothing but the bones. But the Scarabaeidae clan doesn't rely solely on their beetles for offensive and defensives capability their power houses in their own right. Their mostly Doton and suition jutsus which allows them to uses wood jutsu and swap jutsus which makes them deadly with their field change jutsus allowing them to change the area their fighting in to a forest or a swamp so they have a home field for their attacks their beetles."

A tall woman with red hair spoke up "So the Sparta clan and the Scarabaeidae clan are juggernauts that we should make friends with if we want anywhere near them is that what you're going with this?"

"Well Midori-nii yes if we can get Gobi, Sanbi and Nanabi to konoha then we can ensure the safety of them not being sealed and increase our power of konoha which will be our head quarter. And to be honest if there are humans out there that can seal demons away with ease then I want theses clans on my side since they can give us a hard time like no other." Akira responded to midori question before turning to the rest of them.

"If Myoujou does have some human working for him then you can bet that human has some of Myoujou's followers at his call. And need I remind you that the Hitomo Clan follows Myoujou even thou we took out a large portion of that clan they have probably replenish their numbers since we've been sealed and that-"

"Akira-san I think it's best if we wait two days for the Himegimis to be awaken since their 98% healed and on the third day we tell them all we know and have gathered so we can make a plan on how to combat a reawakening of Myoujou." Said a blue haired girl like the one who asked of naruto but instead of auburn eyes she has forest green.

Akira nods her head in understanding as the rest of the Kimis agree to what Natsuki said who then walked up to naruto and picked her up an places her onto the table dispelling the map. "So you are our new charge *looks naruto up and down* well since we can't do a full medical scan since none of us have training in that field besides Yohko-nee, but I'm sure my skill can perform a small analyze of your skill and training."

Looking naruto over once more Natsuki begins to channel who youkai around naruto whose own chakra responds to it by following the youkai trail around them both. Thou naruto can't see what's going on the rest could see a black chakra with red and blue strikes coming from naruto chasing after Natsuki's icy blue chakra. After shaking herself from her gob smacked moment Natsuki spoke "Hmm you're chakra reserves are just below Akira's youkai reserves and that's not including the kyuubi's influence. So you're reserves are probably about in human terms three of those Toad Sennins."

Akira hearing the words Toad Sennin she scoffs before gritting her teeth. Natsuki completely ignoring this continued "Which means little one that the jutsu that require the smallest amount will be near impossible for you to do like the Bushin no jutsu. But with our chakra control training I'm sure by the time you graduate from the ninja academy you'll make eight whole platoons worth of Bushins. Since the kyuubi is sealed inside you naruto, you have all chakra elements are your disposal but there's a drawback to that you'll have an easier time learning element jutsu but have a major time trying to master them and their sub elements as well." Natsuki drawing in her Youkai back into her she continued.

"Also you'll be able to uses youkai as well but before that you must have perfect control over your chakra. So once we leave our war room we'll begin training you soon as possible, of course we'll have to adopt you and make up a clan name as to not draw attention to ourselves." Natsuki pauses to think on who would be best suited to be naruto parents.

"As much as this is going to pain me *cringes* I think Haruka-san and Yukino-nee would be best suited to be your parents. Since out of all the couples which aren't as many as people would believe is the only one without an heir. Also Haruka is the best next Mikoto when it comes to guarding our kids and since Haruka is a Minotaur demon it would be even more so for Haruka to be your "father" then Mikoto. And I'm sure spider over there would kill us if we made her a mother be she even got to mate with Mikoto and Midori-nii would kill me for making her daughter a mother before their wedding."

Looking around the room Natsuki cringes at the looks she was receiving from Midori-nii and Nao before shrugging her shoulders. "And naruto this is gonna hurt but we're gonna unseal the kyuubi from you if that's okay with you naruto we'll begin tonight once we've taken care of that little mob waiting outside."

After saying mob all the others Kimi's present let out growls so low that they themselves couldn't hear. After a few seconds another red poke up "I say we put the little twerp to sleep and begin removing Kyuubi from her, take care of the mob and wait the two days for the Himegimis then go talk to this "Hokage" about adopting naruto and joining Konoha."

-Nin-Roku: Ooooh cliffy! I hope you all liked this chapter 2part 2 took me a while to write it. And yes ik its short. D: I had writers block.

Naru: Author why didn't I get a speaking part?

Nin-Roku: Well I –gets cut off by Haruka-

Haruka: YEAH! WHY DIDN'T MY NARU-CHAN GET A BECKING TART!

Yukino: Haruka its Speaking part –sighs-

Haruka: that's what I said!

Nin-roku forgotten by the three who are not in a conversation by themselves

Everyone else: Please leave a review! Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3 sneak peek

**Nin-Roku**: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I had a very bad case of writers block so I'm hoping I can get two part up and two new chapters up in this week coming. I'll also be introducing the three new clans I've created along with a Genin squads made up a ninja from each clan. The three Genins I have created I've based off myself and two other friends first one up is Hawke who I based off my friend Eric, next is Kaminari who is based off Eric's brother Ryan and lastly is my character Phyrior.

_Hawke_: That's right I'm Hawke and I'm the Genin Leader I come from the Spartan Clan. I have a partner a War Hawk which is where I get my name from thou my clan favors dogs as partners when needed so I'm the odd one. And I'm the Futon, Katon and Doton specialist of the squad. I'm the tank of our team since I can take more damage than the other two. Next is Kaminari from the Kiyosaki clan.

Kaminari: Thank you Hawke. -Turns to the readers- Hello I am Kaminari which is a nickname since I uses Suition, Futon, and Raiton jutsu which allows me to create storms, whirlpools and other disasters. I'm the support and chaos of the team. Why chaos that's simple I cause a lot of confusion with my Genjutsus and Ninjutsus I also make the battle plans. For our last member is Phyrior.

**Phyrior:** thanks Kaminari. -Looks at the readers- I'm Phyrior which like Kaminari it's a nickname since I uses Katon, Doton, and suition jutsu. While also using my clan's jutsu I'm the heavy hitter of our team. Were like the Ino-shik-Chou trio of konoha but more deadly.

**Nin-Roku: **Sorry I have a late addition the Sparta, scar, and Kiyosaki clan are now a hidden village so I'm changing it a bit called Kakurezato no Sato. Also there will be more Genin squads I made based off my friends ^_^ their great help to me and a few from a few k-pop bands :D im sure you guess which one I'll use most from the name.

_Previously on TVXQ_

_After saying mob all the others Kimi's present let out growls so low that they themselves couldn't hear. After a few seconds another red poke up "I say we put the little twerp to sleep and begin removing Kyuubi from her, take care of the mob and wait the two days for the Himegimis then go talk to this "Hokage" about adopting naruto and joining Konoha."_

_-Inside Kakurezato no Sato-_

Deep underneath the earth of the Hidden Village Kakure in a candle light room siting in a half lotus a tall streamlined female. Her eyes snap open being disturbed from her meditation revealing glowing pale blue eyes like crackling lightning standing up slowing as all the lit candles all blow out at the same time from a phantom wind. Feeling the candles go out two Anubis anbu rush into the room "Azure-sama is everything alright?" asked the Anubis anbu with a blue streak running down the middle of the mask stopping at the end of the mask's noes as both Anubis anbu have their hands on their o-katana.

"Gather Rizon-Dono, Mathayus-Dono, the three clan leaders and their heirs and the Council. Tell them the Princes' have returned have them meet me in the War room." said Azure leaving the room leaving the two now tense Anubis Anbu to complete their task.

_ -Training room Inu No Eki- _

Anubis captain tarvic (**1)** appearing inside training room "Inu no Eki" kneeling down with his head bowed low to the ground while a tall overly muscular man with bronze skin and short black hair wearing Daedric(**2**) and leather chain battle skirt that covers the man's massive thighs and reaches just below his knees. With giant Daedric three tier shoulder pauldrons covering his broad shoulders held on by to massive Daedric steel chains running across the man's broad barrel chest in a crisscross pattern and on the man's feet were a pair of Daedric steel combat boots and a pair of simple iron bracers on the man's wrists. Across from the man were half a dozen Anubis anbu in different styles of taijutsu waiting for the signal to engage the beast of a man, the middle Anubis anbu with a red streak (**3**) between the eyes slits giving the signal attack. A moment later two anbu on the far left attack head on in the advanced form of fēng quǎn chui (**4**) crouching down onto all fours which a thick visible layer of red chakra surrounding their body forming the shape of a dog then striking out at what would be seen as erratic movements to out siders but not to the trained members of the fēng quǎn Anubis anbu platoon (**5**), throwing left right up down punches in different orders. But never the same way twice but the three Anubis anbu on the right moved behind the giant of a man before setting themselves into Chai Kemono Chui (**6**) which is slightly similar to Fēng quǎn chui but majorly different from it, it uses the persons natural animal instincts which allows their body to act on its own without any form of higher thinking.

Attacking the man's back with punches, kicks and claw swipes with their chakra elongated nails. The man smirking while dodging all the attacks grabs the closest Anbu by the wrist snapping it and pulling him close and gripping the anbu's head in a vice like grip then rears his head back and delivers a powerful head-butt which causes the anbu to be launched out of the man's hand and sailing back into the far wall of the dojo.

Seeing this at the perfect time Anubis captain tarvic spoke up "Mathayus-Sama I have been tasked to collect you and Rizon-Sama and bring you to the war room to meet with Azure-Sama."

The giant man named Mathayus looked at the tarvic anbu while batting away an anbu who try to sneak in a kidney shot "Really now? And what does the over grown turtle want to discuss I wonder"

Tarvic anbu flinches under his mask watching has his fellow anbu get tossed around like rag dolls then sighs "Azure-Sama told me to tell you that the Princes are back."

Upon hearing this mathayus stops his movement and turn to face the tarvic anbu "Everyone training session is done leave now!" yelled Mathayus then says to the tarvic anbu "Bring me to Azure-Dono now." After -saying this tarvic anbu not needed to be told twice shunshined to the double oak doors that lead to the war room. Once the smoke cleared tarvic anbu opened the doors and bowed low to Mathayus letting him enter then shutting the doors then shunshined off to collect Rizon-sama.

_ -Inside the Scarabaeidae's breeding room-_

"Kara-Chan, bring me Thor and Loki please." Spoke an elderly woman with light blue graying hair in a long ponytail at the base of her neck dressed in a simple kimono and sandals. As she smiled at her assistance while her green eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Of course Rizon-Sama but May I ask why thou?" Answered Kara a woman with shoulder length black hair with a hue moss colored eyes wearing a standard uniform for Tanka-(7) consisting of black orcish armor, knee high orcish boots with grayish black Orcish scale leggings, orcish gauntlets with 3 blades of different sizes (**8**) going up the forearms of the gauntlets, forgoing to wear her open faced orcish helmet instead of the normal black hair running down the top of the helmet like a ponytail hers is a deep earthen green with a single red strand(**9**) while her shield rest against the far wall next to her giant orcish greatsword while her orcish war axe hangs upside down at her hip tied by a strong leather strap.

Smiling at her young help Rizon responds "They're for our little fire bug. I know it's out of order of how the clan runs. But I think she could be the one to finally unite the offensive and defensive branches of your clan. Thou I must say the Scarabaeidae clan is nothing like the Hyuuga clan with their main and branch members *sighs* I must say I'm very disappointed with Nibi-kun's clan."

A plumb of smoke appeared in the bottom right hand corner of the room alerting Rizon and Kara that someone used shunshine to enter the room. Kara being trigger happy grabbed her sword and used her speed to appear next to the unknown person (she doesn't think she just acts first xD poor anbu) with the tip of her blade digging into the person's neck but not breaking the skin.

"State your name and Rank" presses her blade further to the anbu's neck that was still covered by the smoke then growls out "now"

Said anbu started to sweat but replied "My Code name is Ryuu, and my rank is Anubis Tarvic Captain of Mathayus-sama honor guard. Tasked with bring Rizon-sama to the war room while my partner brings the clan heads and their heirs. "

Feeling shamed that she had attacked an ATC lowered her blade and placed it on her back. After placing her blade on her back Kara steps back and makes her way back to her work leaving the ATC and her master to speak.

"So Ryuu why am I being summoned to the war room?" asked Rizon-sama who placed Thor and Loki in a glass container to take them to the Scarabaeidae clan head's house to be implanted into the clan heir.

"With all due respect Rizon-sama I wasn't told why but just to bring you so if you please come with me so I can finish my mission." Spoke the anbu before walking forward to Rizon as she waves Kara to leave as the anbu grasp her arm lightly.

Appearing in front of the twin doors once more opening them for his charge to walk through bowing low to the occupants in side


End file.
